


Do You Trust Me?

by HackedTig



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, fem!reader - Freeform, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedTig/pseuds/HackedTig
Summary: You’ve never been fond of big parties, but your friends convinced you to go to this outlandish social event, only for you to lock on to a red-eyed stranger across the room. Those eyes say so much more than simple words can convey, and you just can't help yourself… Do you trust her?





	Do You Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short my lesbian ass was caught dead the second i heard Ashe's "Do you trust me" voiceline and I'd just like to say this rebel owns my entire ass. Someone said I should make a fic w/ the line and this happened. Feat. Ashe's Socialite Skin and Fem!Reader w/ a strapless dress. Enjoy!

This party is too fancy for your tastes, the champagne bubbles on the back of your throat as you scan the crowd. Your friends had long since abandoned you, flirting with other guests in the ballroom-esque gathering. There’s a Meet and Greet going on, as well as a general fundraiser for the rich to indulge on. You have money, but not enough to be carelessly tossing it around. Even still, your friends who tour places like Palm Springs, Hollywood, San Diego, Phoenix, convinced you to come along tonight. It would be fun, drown your worries in bubbly, maybe find some guy to spend the night with. If only that was what you were in the market for. 

For now, you look restlessly, occasionally look down to ensure your dress hasn’t slipped. You always hated wearing them, but you didn’t have enough time to get a suit tailored… 

You go to take another sip, just to find your glass empty. Disappointing. The alcohol was the only thing getting you through this. Placing the empty glass on a passing waiter, you lean against the wall, scoping the table out with the majority of the refreshments. There, a peculiar pair of eyes match up to yours. The woman is too far away to tell the color, but you know they’re deep, dark. Something almost sinister is lurking behind them. Just intriguing enough that you push yourself off the wall. Those eyes don’t leave yours, and you have no intention of breaking that line. Instead of a drink, you make your way to the woman. 

Red. Her eyes are a vibrant, _violent_ red. There’s a purpose behind them that changes as you step closer. Her expression now changes from a serious brooding look to one of mild, interested amusement. The intensity of her gaze lifts only slightly, but it almost feels like she's tearing your poor excuse of formal wear to shreds with her eyes. 

And you can’t get enough of it. 

Finally, in her vicinity, she gives you a gentle nod. Something tells you that is about as soft of an interaction you’re going to get with this woman. She motions without words and guides you to the table holding on the drinks, picking up a fresh, cool glass of wine and hands it out to you, waiting for your reach before she grabs another glass filled with whiskey. “Bold choice of attire for such a modest event.” She says, giving your frame a once over yet again. Her voice is smooth, an accent thick and forced behind formality, and its an accident you want to hear more of. Your face heats, and you don't know if it's from the compliment or the alcohol getting through your system. 

“Perhaps for the dinosaurs” You joke, giving the wine glass a gentle swirl. “Speak for yourself, you’re quite posh for a southerner.” 

She chuckles, leaning on the table and casting you another gaze, those eyes peering… “That easy for you?” She asks, cocking an eyebrow up. That accent sounds just heavenly. “Well, this is a peacock show, sugar. Flaunt what you can afford. Biggest dick contest, if you will.” She rolls her hand to accentuate, her eyes following suit before landing back on you. 

You shrug, taking another sip. You’ve never been great with conversation, so you try to settle into a peaceful silence. Her presence next to you radiates such an air of cocky confidence, among other things. She takes another bold sip of her whiskey and leans in with a smile, holding out her empty hand for yours. Cautiously you put it out, allowing her to take hold and dip. She gives the top of your hand a kiss, you can feel that blush burning now. “Elizabeth. What’s your name, Sugar?”

You pull your hand away, smiling modestly. “I think I like your little pet names. Let's stick with that.” 

A smile cracks on her face. A hungry, demanding sort of smile. “Oh, I see, you’ve got secrets. I can respect that.” Elizabeth responds. There's something about that smile, the way she speaks, it almost feels like you’re treading dangerous ground. She plays on it, you can see shes preying on your sudden insecurity, but you do nothing to stop her. “Well then, Sugar, let me ask you this…” She moves, turning and facing you completely. Both of her hands rest on the table now, one on each side. Her body is so close you can smell the whiskey and nicotine on her breath, the cherry blossom on the nape of her neck. Heat spreads further than your face as those deep red eyes lock onto yours. She only gets that much closer, her lips by your ear. “What other secrets do you think you can try to hide from me?” 

Her voice is rich in your ear and you shiver. You unconsciously put a hand on top of hers and fight a whimper. You’ve always been a little more than submissive. She pulls away, a satisfied look on her face as she chuckles just slightly. “You’re not here for the charity, are you Sugar?” Elizabeth asks you. 

You shake your head all too easily. That smile just gets a little more prideful. Elizabeth removes her hand from your grasp, just to grab your wrist with as gentle of touch as a calloused hand can provide. “Well, let's give you what you came here for.” She vaguely suggests. Alcohol abandoned, red spreading on your cheeks, and heart hammering in your chest, you hardly refuse and follow like a puppy on a leash. Elizabeth's grip is tight enough to secure you, but loose enough that you can run if you want to. The option is there, but you don't want to take it. You wasted your time buying this dress and getting here, you were abandoned, what’s one stranger to hurt? 

You’re pulled to the nearest clear hallway, and for the moment you have relief. You take one deep breath before your entire body is pressed against a wall, Elizabeth's body against yours. Her knee slides right by your own, you can feel her thigh press dangerously close to that oh so sensitive area on your body. That cocky smirk never leaves her face, even as she draws close and keeps your attention with a hand holding your chin. “You’re a pretty little thing…” She drawls, tilting your face a little and appearing to examine your jawline. You can almost see the slight movement in her lower lip. You’re not the only one weak to appearances, it seems. Her eyes lock onto your lips, teasing the notion of a kiss. Instead, she presses closer, her thigh in just the right spot for you to buck your hips and feel something, and her lips once more by your ear. Her breath tickles, you inhale sharply and shut your eyes, bringing your arms to embrace her and keep her that much closer. 

“Do you trust me?” 

_Fuck._

“Yes,” it’s almost let out like a whine. A heavy promise with too much expectation. The air around you both changes as fire lights. Your abdomen burns and you can feel your body start to crave more than this. “Yes, Elizabeth. I Do.” 

Elizabeth chuckles in your ear right before leaving a kiss on your earlobe. For a second, you almost forget to breathe. “Good answer, Sugar.” 

Her lips lead a trail, right from your ear all the way to your lips, and you absolutely lose yourself. Your hands slide up, pushing that silly hat off of her head and letting your fingers loose in her hair. Her chuckle vibrates on your lips as she deepens that little kiss, eventually pulling your lower lip in and giving it a stiff tug. You let out a small moan, grasping a little bit of her hair. In return, you can feel arms wrap around your frame and hold you instead of keeping you pinned on that wall. 

You both realize, very quickly, how exposed you are, and how quickly this got out of hand. Heat radiates all over your body as she pulls away from the kiss, giving her lips a lick, just to keep your taste in mind. You remove a hand from her, just to brush them on your lips. The feeling of her was soft, comfortable… a stark contrast to her grasp on you now. Elizabeth gives you a smirk now, trapping her body close to yours, driving your nerves wild. “I’m not so shy.” She starts off, her voice low and enticing. “The first thing you’re gonna learn about me is that I don't like to share.” 

You let off a nervous chuckle to add to her comment. The situation and your current _social status_ made you a little more than suddenly nervous. Your eyes shift to the end of the hall, just to check before you respond and clench your fist tight on her jacket. “I don't like to _be_ shared. Do you… um” your gaze falls to stare at her coat… pink and fur, how extra can you get. “Do you have a room?” 

She gives you another low chuckle, pushing some of your hair off your forehead, almost like she's examining you. “Of course.” Is all she responds with. She steals a quick kiss, leaving you wondering if there's something hidden in it. Just as you here the ballroom doors move, shes already has taken off with you in tow. 

Elizabeth drags you through the hallways, finding your way to the stairs that take you through this fancy hotel. The carpet feels rough under your feet as you both seem to rush, and you feel more than winded by the time she takes you up the three flights to the third floor. The grip on your arm and the wicked grin she flashes you tells you that had you went in the elevator, she wouldn’t have let you leave. You weren't fond of standing up in the act, anyway. 

Finally, the stretch to her hotel room felt like an eternity. There was an omnic, seven feet at least in height, standing guard next to one of the doors. Elizabeth stopped by that door exactly, pulling out her keycard and unlocking the door. She turned to the omnic and gave him a gentle smile, a stark contrast to the looks you’ve been given all night. “Keep watch, Bob.” Was all she said. The omnic, Bob, gave you a small wave before you were pulled along inside and the door shut. 

It was still dark inside, and Elizabeth makes no move to turn the lights on. After you shut the door behind you, she throws you against it. Those same hands grasping your wrists are suddenly in your hair, loosening your up-do and pulling you close. Your bodies are flush together as she ravages your neck in kisses, lips tickling your skin in gentle-at-first touches. They intensify and you feel a whine rise in your throat. The noise makes no pass on Elizabeth, who brings her lips back to your ear, just like earlier. With a hearty chuckle, she takes your earlobe between her lips and gives a gentle tug with her teeth. Your eyes squeeze shut as your hands grasp at her shoulders once more, fingertips digging into the pink leather. 

Her thigh presses into your crotch this time, just as her nails make gentle scratches on your scalp. You let out a quiet moan, pressing yourself further into the door for support so you don't slip to the floor. Elizabeth helps catch you with her leg, soon wrapping her arms around your waist and keeping you close. A hand briefly turns on the light by the door, illuminating just enough of the room for you both to make your way to the bed. You bring your hands forward, palming the front of her fancy jacket. It's an almost reluctant give in, but she breaks away just far enough to let you take it off of her. The sound of it hitting the floor is music to your ears and you look at her just long enough to really study her build briefly. Her dress shirt under that jacket is just a sleeveless turtleneck with golden details along the front, the lack of sleeves displaying toned arms, mild scars to go with. Even in your heat-fueled moment, you take it to look up and down at the woman trying to ravage you. Her lips meet back at your neck and you moan out, her teeth grazing your pulse and making you weak. There's no time to look at her now, not with how intent she is on pleasing you. You have no problem with that so far. 

Rough hands pull you away from the door and over to the bed, shoving you onto it with relative ease. You let out a startled yelp as you bounce, fighting to sit up as Elizabeth climbs on the bed, crawling over to you with a hungry look in her eyes. As if she was some kind of predator approaching her prey. You take in a deep breath as you watch her come, your eyes lock yet again and you can see the deep, unsated hunger in her eyes… and it looks like you're the one who’s going to sate it tonight. “Are you always this forward with strangers at balls?” You decide to ask, pushing yourself up just enough to get a better view of Elizabeth towering over. 

She makes herself comfortable, sitting on your waist and humming just a bit, thinking on your question. She reaches up to let down her hair, and that's when you see the rose thorn tattoo up her forearm, along with an obscure one you can't make out. “Only cause I have to, Sugar,” Elizabeth said, leaning over you. Her hair hangs now, making a curtain on the side of her face as she smiles. “They usually run at the sight of a storm.” 

You roll your eyes, her analogy completely over your head as you put your hands on her shoulders, snaking them around to bring her close to your body. She voluntarily leans in closer, giving you a rough, deep kiss while her hips press harder. They buck slightly on yours, and you let out yet another whimper. Elizabeth chuckles against your lips and does it again, on purpose, just to hear you stifle your noises. Her soft laughs into your kisses feel almost as nice as the kiss itself. 

Impatient, you pull her that much closer and deepen your kiss, parting your lips just enough for an invitation that Elizabeth oh so eagerly accepts, slipping her tongue into your mouth. Its a passionate, rough kiss, a little sloppy even. She lets out her own small, sympathetic moan into your lips and it makes the moment just that much hotter. Your legs tense up, closing in as the heat spreads further and further down your body Elizabeth seems to be enjoying your easy state just a little too much, and you aren’t sure if you like it or hate it… all you know is you need more of her. _Now._

“Elizabeth…” You whine into the kiss, your fingers digging into her scalp. “Please.” 

She pulls away and you almost curse yourself for being desperate. “Please what, Sugar?” She drawls in a tease, kissing the tip of your nose. “Strip you? Fuck you?” It was a very brash way of putting it. “Ravage you till the sun comes up?” She bucks her hips into yours again and you fight to not moan out. 

“Yes.” You utter quietly, shutting your eyes and indulging on the weight on top of you, how hot she feels, her hands now moving from the sheets to you. “Please…” 

Her hands stop just at your shoulders, barely touching the strapless dress on your body. Once again, her hips press into yours roughly. Any care she had is dissolving, and it just turns you on more. “Say it,” Elizabeth demands. 

A brief whine, followed by a rough grip on her shirt. “Please, Fuck me.” You give in with minimal resistance, your core already hot enough to bust. Elizabeth takes little care from then on, pulling that loose slip you called a dress down with enough force to tear. For a second, you think you hear the fabric tear. 

Just that one second. 

Her lips attach themselves to your neck, locking on and sucking a kiss that is sure to leave a mark. You moan out, digging your fingers into her back as you embrace her. Something tells you that she needs this just as much as you do, and it reflects. Her nails drag across your skin as she pulls that dress down further, tearing it for certain as it slips further and further down. You groan, arching your back and giving her even more room for her lips to roam about your neck and shoulders. She hardly hesitates in abusing the new surface area given to her, her lips traveling across your shoulders and peppering little kisses, soft at first, then turning into rough bites of claim. 

You try your own self to undress her, tugging at the hem of her shirt the best you can blind, craving that skin to skin contact. It makes you shake just thinking about it, and Elizabeth seems to pick up on your desire. She pulls off just long enough for the turtleneck to be thrown over her head and to the floor, joining her jacket in some obscure location. Topless, Shameless, Elizabeth makes a move to undo her bra as well. Eagerness sets in and you're nearly vibrating in anticipation to see. Her movement is slow as if she wants to tease you till you beg. Or force her to move. You try reaching your hand up to tug at the bra, but she recoils and gives you a heavy tsk. “Hands down, Sugar. I’m callin’ the shots.” 

Ou let out a whine of frustration, but you sit back and enjoy the minor tease. You take the time to study not only her body but her tattoos… the mark you see is familiar, but not on this area. It looks stunning on her regardless. She tosses it behind her too, making her top bare. Hands are up, groping, touching at her warm body. You can almost feel her heartbeat through her chest, Hammering like a beast. She's holding herself back. Your eyes trail down, back to her arm and to that tattoo. It's driving your curiosity wild, and she can see your gaze on her arm like that. She holds it out for you to inspect, allowing this one break in your heated moment. 

The words hit you like a truck. Deadlock Rebels. 

This is _the_ Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe. She has you pinned underneath her hips, hot and bothered and begging for good fucking. You’re damn well going to get it too. 

“I’ve seen that look in your eyes.” Elizabeth pulls you up by your chin, just like earlier. Eyes are calmer than before but blown with her arousal. “I’ll ask you again. Do you trust me?” 

Rationally, you want to say no. She's a criminal after all. But dangerous women have always been your turn on, knowing the infamous deadlock leader was on your body waiting to fuck you silly was only hurting that decision. You give a steady nod and slide your hand into hers, giving it a tight squeeze. “I trust you, Elizabeth,” you tell her once more, full confidence in your voice. 

She doesn’t respond with words. She kisses you roughly and without warning. Her hands roam and find your own strapless bra and remove it with ease, thanks to your cooperation. Your eyes slide closed again with full confidence in Elizabeth to keep you safe. Shes already brought you this far and if she wanted you dead she would have done it. Hips grind intensely into yours and you let out soft moans and whimpers against Elizabeth’s lips, the feeling was starting to build up that oh so familiar pressure that you craved from her. You needed more. 

Hands moved, brushing over your breasts and pinching at your nipples. You draw in a sharp intake of breath, not quite used to the feeling of rough hands on your breasts. At the same time, you don't dislike it either. Moans fill the room as Elizabeth teases you in every way, kissing down your jawline as her hungry hips continue their wave into yours. She leaves little self-satisfied noises, small grunts, and hums, which are music to your ears, all the while you can feel the heat radiating off her skin. You almost feel like you’re in a dream… and if this dream doesn’t hurry up, you’re going to need to take care of it yourself. 

As if she’d let you. 

You let your hands slide up and dig at her shoulders, spreading your legs just enough that Elizabeth gets the think and slides between them. Space between your legs is filled, and you’re more than satisfied with the pressure Elizabeth creates inside of you. Your womanhood drips, you can feel it leak into your panties still covered by that damn dress. It almost makes you wish Elizabeth really had just torn it off completely. You’re getting satisfied but you crave so much more. 

You grunt at a particularly rough grab at your breast, her lips leaving a dark mark right over your pulse point, the feeling radiating through your body as your heart beats. You can’t take this teasing anymore. “Elizabeth…. Please fuck me. I need you.” You beg, feeding into Elizabeth's little idea of pleasure. The tensing of her body above you tells you that your words struck a chord. The growl that comes from her throat is far too primal. Sliding down, she brings your dress all the way off this time, letting it hang off of one foot and leaving you in your panties. You yelp at the slight bit of cold air hitting that damp spot, and she notices. 

Reaching a hand down, she presses one finger along your covered slit, and you audibly gasp at the gentle feeling. She gathers just enough of your arousal through your panties that she chuckles, licking her own finger to get a little bit of a taste. “My, You should have told me you were soaked.” She teases, putting that very same finger in the waistband of your panties. She pulls up and leaves the fabric to snap back on your skin and make you squeak. 

From there you tremble, tightening her grip on her shoulders. “Elizabeth, please.”

She gives you one more little laugh before she shoves your underwear to the side. You can hear the faintest slick from your soaked cunt and you almost want to hide it… Your head turns away as she gives your cheek a kiss, teasing your folds. “How can I refuse such a cute face…” Elizabeth murmurs close to your ear, just barely drowning out the noises her hand is making. You whine once more in a protest and she takes your earlobe into her mouth again for a gentle tug. Upon letting it go you can feel her heavy breath in your ear. “Beg me, just one more time. I like hearing you cry for me.” 

Your core aches for more than a passing, teasing touch. Se has so much control over you that you briefly considered the possibility of demanding it out of her. But you don't. “Make me come, _please_ ” Your voice is quiet, exasperated, there just enough for her to catch it. 

Elizabeth chuckles. “That’s better, Sugar.” She praises. She finally gives you your reward, two slim fingers sliding smoothly into you. A soft moan echoes in the room as she starts at a slow pace, sliding them in and out smoothly, getting you used to the feeling. She curls her fingers up and your hips lift to meet the feeling and drive it deeper, pleasure flourishing through your body in waves. Her other hand resumes massaging and tugging at your breast, making you moan even louder than before and edge your body closer. Its like electricity in your nerves as your toes start to curl, your hips rolling at a steady pace, and all you can really focus on is how fucking good Elizabeth’s mouth feels on your shoulders and chest, marking you up and claiming you as hers. 

Fuck, does it feel good to be her little doll…

Her fingers quicken pace without warning, the palm of her hand pressing against your clit while her other hand works even faster and harder on your breast. The pleasure starts to hurt in a way you can't describe, but it feels even better than before. You moan out incoherent words, keeping and pulling her close as your muscles flex, your body aches for more while building steadily on what you have. Your aching cunt clenches around Elizabeth's fingers, begging in its own way for more from her. Elizabeth doesn’t hesitate to go all out before long, her mouth joining on your untouched breast. You’re almost blinded by the pleasure it gives you, the sharp sensations of everything she's doing leaves nothing to the imagination. You can feel that all too familiar coil getting too tight, so close to busting… 

You dig your fingernails deeply into Elizabeths back, clinging to her while your body teeters. “Elizabeth…” You whine through your moans. “I… I’m..!” 

You hear her chuckle through your breast, tugging your nipple with a rough suck and pulling away. “Come for me baby girl.” She tells you. “I want to hear you scream.” 

You do. Right on demand. 

Waves of pleasure wash all over you, your entire body feels hot as you finally come from all of Elizabeths teasing and pleasing, seeing nothing but stars while your nerves tingle. You can still feel her pleasuring you through it, making you ride every single wave just like ecstasy. _”Elizabeth!”_ You cry her name, just like she told you. 

She helps you slowly ride down the waves of pleasure, careful not to overstimulate you. Those stars fade from your vision as you slowly regain all your senses back as they were, and when you finally open your eyes, dizzy and hazed, you can see Elizabeth’s face looming over you, her left hand in her mouth licking your arousal clean off. The sight almost makes you want to pounce her, but the pleasure filled orgasm you just received makes it hard to do anything but lay there and observe. 

Eventually, Elizabeth merely leans in for a kiss, adding a gentle touch to her previous rough care. She moves to lay next to you instead of between your legs, your chests touching and making you squeak from the sensation. A hum fills your ear as Elizabeth kisses your neck in gentle appreciation. “Thanks for sticking around, Sugar…” She praises softly, cupping the other side of your face. “Been a while since I’ve pleasured a girl like that.” 

It's your turn to dish out a tired, happy giggle. “Glad… I could help.” Your expression drops then as you look into her deep red eyes, still blown with arousal but tamer. “But... What about you?”

“That’ll come with time” She responds, brushing your cheek with her thumb. “We’ll get there.” 

You not into her touch and settle closer to her embrace. Legs tangle together (despite her pants still being on) and your heartbeat slows down. It's a peaceful moment, and you can't help but look up at her, scanning her face. Despite the calm… you can't help but fear a storm. “... Are you going to kill me once this is over or...anything like that?” 

Elizabeth shakes her head, pulling you closer to give a gentle kiss to your lips. Once she pulls away, she sighs. “You’re free to do what you want, Sugar. I’d love to see you again.” 

“Maybe” Its almost a promise. For now, you both have this night, this moment, and you have a very well endowed favor to return. With some of your strength gathered, you move over and sit in Elizabeth's lap now, grinning from ear to ear while she looks up at you. “Save a horse, ride a cowgirl.” You joke with her, grinding your own sensitive hips on hers. 

Her face is still for a moment before it breaks up in a grin and she begins to laugh just a bit. “Let’s see what you’ve got, Babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame. Comment or Suggest something if you'd like, let me know how I did!


End file.
